Results and Octopus
by orangepencils
Summary: Prussia isn't too happy with today's results...


**Results and Octopus**

**296**

**What can I say; I'm really bad at these.**

**Disclaimer: SH-SHUSH! I KNOW I HAVE A BAJILLION FICS TO UPDATE AND WRITE. BUT THIS IS NOW.**

Results and Octopus

Prussia was ready to go on a rampage. He was ready to grab his old sword, put on his military best and get some blood on his hands. But not just any blood; octopus blood. He couldn't comprehend as to why Paul would have turned his back on his homeland, but that was neither here or there. He wanted a nice grilled octopus salad and he was going to get it now.

He had made a fool of himself in front of his friend, Antonio, earlier when he had proclaimed loudly that his friend's team would lose and now the only way he could make up for all of this un-awesomeness was to kill the octopus, drink a lot of beer and pretend none of this ever happened.

However, his plans were thwarted when his lover came up to him to stop him.

"Gil, relax, it's not his fault Germany lost and really, are you honestly going to extract your revenge on an innocent little octopus?" Matthew asked him eying him curiously. Gilbert gave him a look that clearly said "yes, I am" and Canada sighed.

"So your team lost, it happens. It doesn't mean that you're any less awesome or whatever. But, it will make the cheering for the finals easier for me this way though." The Canadian said with a soft chuckle. Prussia looked at him not really understanding what all of this meant.

"Well, think of it, if Germany would have made it to the finals, I would have had to choose between my best friend and you." Gilbert looked at him as though he had told him that he was actually thinking of shagging with his brother and leaving him for Russia and that maple syrup sucked while Matthew smiled to himself finding the situation more amusing then it was.

"You mean, you're actually cheering for that pothead?" Prussia wasn't sure if he was outraged or not yet.

"Well, he's my friend, of course I am!" Okay, now was the time for the Prussian to be outraged.

"And who the hell am I?"

"You're my lover. That's why I'm saying everything sort of worked out in the end."

"So, you're saying that you didn't want Germany to make it through and that you agree with that damn fish!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"He's not a fish, Gil and quit being so childish. I was always rooting for Germany from the beginning. But I was also rooting for Netherlands because Net is my friend and I was rooting for other teams too. You didn't get jealous over those." Gilbert's cheeks flushed and he looked away.

"That's not- well, that was different! Alfred's your brother and Francis and Arthur are your "parents." Netherlands is no one. Or maybe he means something to you?" The Canadian really felt like hitting him right about now.

"After last night, you have got to be kidding me! I'm not even answering that question." Matthew had had enough and was ready to leave, but Gilbert caught his hand before he could so much as take two steps away.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! I got carried away." The Prussian said as he pulled the younger man to him.

"Damn right you did. Now, can you please put your kitchen knife away? I don't think you're allowed to have one at the aquarium anyways." Prussia gave him a small smile and dropped the knife he had been hiding.

"Good, now let's go." Matthew took his hand in his and started heading towards the door. As they were walking, Gilbert put his arm around his lover's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Nah, seriously now, if Germany had made it to the finals, you would have been rooting for the awesome team right?" Matthew stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not even answering that. Really." Gilbert laughed richly and kissed his cheek.

There was at least a consolation game. And if Paul picked Uruguay… he really was making grilled octopus!

**OWARI**

**Don't ask. The title is lame, I know.**

**May Netherlands WIN. And Germany too!**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started typing: July 7****th**** 2010, 10:15pm**

**Finished typing: July 7****th**** 2010, 10:48pm**


End file.
